A conventional glue gun shown in FIGS. 1, 2, comprises a trigger 1 to be repeatedly pressed to cause the top of a pusher 2 to push continuously forward the bottom side of a glue stick 3, which is then moved forward gradually. But the chances are that the pusher 2 may slip on the glue stick and not effectively push forward the glue stick as expected.